mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Creator
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Castle Creator is an online promotional Flash game where the player can select and position a variety of characters, backgrounds, and set pieces to create an image. There are several different versions of the game, some of which have different titles. Versions *'Design-a-Scene': A Pound Puppies game unrelated to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *'Castle Creator': Themed to the Canterlot Castle toy set and the episode The Best Night Ever. **Hub Network version: Additionally themed to the episode Luna Eclipsed. The unused pink makeover Princess Luna is exclusive to this version. **Hasbro version: Additionally themed to the episode Luna Eclipsed. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo wearing their Nightmare Night costumes are exclusive to this version. *'Card Creator': Themed to the episode Hearts and Hooves Day. The Hasbro version was originally released on December 14, 2011 themed to the Canterlot Castle toy set and the episodes Winter Wrap Up, The Best Night Ever, and Hearth's Warming Eve, but was changed into its current version on January 31, 2012. The assets formerly used by the Hasbro version are on the Hasbro and Hub Network websites, but unused. *'Twilight Sparkle's Royal Invitation Designer': **Hubworld version: Focused on parties in general rather than just weddings. *'Applejack's Wedding Cake Creator Game': Themed to the episodes A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. First released in July 2012. Focused on cakes. Gameplay Gameplay consists of selecting a number of different images from the show and manipulating their size and location to the player's liking. This includes characters, food, props, common objects and locations. You can use every main character and princesses Celestia and Luna in a few variations of their costumes and gestures. Available pieces Canterlot Castle game includes the following characters, backgrounds, and objects: *Backgrounds: Grand Galloping Gala stage, castle hall with stained glass windows, castle garden with dessert tables, golden spires of Canterlot, Twilight's Canterlot library, and another castle hall with stained glass windows. *Characters: **Twilight Sparkle: plain, in Gala dress, with messenger bag, and in Winter Wrap Up gear **Applejack: plain, in Gala dress, and with apple basket, **Rainbow Dash: in two different poses, and in Gala dress **Rarity: plain, in Gala dress, and in a formal dress from Boast Busters where she displays her magical abilities to Trixie on stage. **Fluttershy: plain, with flowers (and a bee) in her hair, in Gala dress. **Pinkie Pie: plain, in Gala dress, and with musical instruments from Swarm of the Century **Spike in three different poses **Princess Luna (old design) **Princess Celestia in two different poses *Set pieces: there are forty-one set pieces. Castle Creator includes all of the above backgrounds and characters, with the addition of: *Backgrounds: Nightmare Night stage, Nightmare night booths, the entrance to the Everfree Forest, and the area next to Zecora's house. *Characters: **Derpy Hooves wearing her paper-bag costume from Luna Eclipsed **Twilight Sparkle wearing her Star Swirl the Bearded costume **Applejack wearing her scarecrow costume **Pinkie Pie wearing her chicken costume **Rainbow Dash wearing her Shadowbolt costume **Spike the dragon wearing his dragon costume **Sweetie Belle wearing her vampire costume **Apple Bloom wearing her Bride of FrankenSteed costume (only added in Hasbro version) **Scootaloo wearing her werewolf costume (only added in Hasbro version) **Princess Luna wearing her cloak from Luna Eclipsed **One of Princess Luna's Pegasus guards from Luna Eclipsed Castle Creator is missing one object, a purple frying pan with two eggs, but it has twenty-two additional Nightmare Night objects, for a total of sixty-two. Gallery